the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back is the fifth upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Plot Three years after the destruction of the Death Star, the Rebel Alliance has been driven from their former base on Yavin IV by the Galactic Empire. The rebels, led by Princess Leia, have set up a new base on the ice planet Hoth. The Imperial fleet, led by Darth Vader, continues to hunt for the Rebels' new base by dispatching probe droids across the galaxy. Luke Skywalker is captured by a wampa while investigating one such probe, but he manages to escape from the wampa's cave with his lightsaber. Before Luke succumbs to the freezing temperatures, the Force ghost of his late mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, instructs him to go to the Dagobah system to train under Jedi Master Yoda. Luke is found by Han Solo, who cuts open a Tauntaun (that Han rode on) to help keep Luke warm, and the duo is eventually rescued by a search party. Meanwhile, the probe alerts the Imperial fleet to the rebels' location. The Empire launches a large-scale attack, using AT-AT Walkers to capture the base, which forces the rebels to retreat. Han and Leia escape on the Millennium Falcon ''with C-3PO and Chewbacca, but the ship's hyperdrive malfunctions. They hide in an asteroid field, where Han and Leia grow closer and eventually kiss. Vader summons bounty hunters to assist in finding the ''Falcon. Luke, meanwhile, escapes with R2-D2 in his X-wing fighter and crash-lands on the swamp planet Dagobah. He meets a diminutive creature who reveals himself to be Yoda; after conferring with Obi-Wan's spirit, Yoda reluctantly accepts Luke as his student. After evading the Imperial fleet, Han's group travel to the floating Cloud City on the planet of Bespin, which is run by Han's old friend, Lando Calrissian. Unbeknownst to the group, the bounty hunter Boba Fett tracks the Falcon; shortly after their arrival, Lando leads the group into a trap and they are handed over to Darth Vader and Boba Fett. Vader plans to use the group as bait to lure out Luke, intending to capture him alive and take him to Emperor Palpatine. Luke sees a premonition of Han and Leia in pain and, against the wishes of Yoda and Obi-Wan, abandons his training to rescue them. Vader intends to hold Luke in suspended animation via carbon freezing and selects Han to be frozen as a test subject. Han survives the process and is given to Fett, who intends to deliver Han to Jabba the Hutt. Lando initiates an escape and frees Leia and the others, but they are too late to stop Fett from departing with Han. They fight their way back to the Falcon and flee Cloud City. Meanwhile, Luke arrives at Cloud City and engages with Vader in a lightsaber duel that leads them over the city's central air shaft. Vader severs Luke's right hand, disarming him; when Luke refuses to join Vader against the Emperor, accusing him of murdering his father, Vader reveals that he, in fact, is his father. Horrified by the truth, Luke intentionally falls into the air shaft and is ejected beneath the floating city, where he grabs onto an antenna. He makes a telepathic plea to Leia, who senses it and persuades Lando to return for him in the Falcon. After Luke is brought on board, they are chased by TIE fighters and Vader on his star destroyer, but R2-D2 reactivates the Falcon's hyperdrive, allowing them to escape. Aboard a medical frigate in the Rebel fleet, Luke's severed hand is replaced with a robotic hand. Lando and Chewbacca set off for Tatooine in the Falcon in order to find Jabba the Hutt and save Han. As the Falcon departs, Luke, Leia, R2-D2, and C-3PO gaze out on the galaxy and await word from Lando. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Roger's Crew, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, and Impmon guest star in this film. *Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, Bobby Briggs, Colonel Muska, Meowrice, Scanty Daemon, and Kneesocks Daemon will work for Darth Vader in this film. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Films with a dark tone Category:Films dedicated to Irvin Kershner Category:Films dedicated to Carrie Fisher Category:Films dedicated to Peter Mayhew Category:Films dedicated to Alan Harris Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars saga Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series